


Impure

by Incarnam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Study, Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Puberty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/pseuds/Incarnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par trois fois dans sa vie, Narcissa s'est sentie impure. Trois moments qui auraient pu être autrement si elle n'était pas née dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de noter que le point de vue prit dans cet OS au sujet des différentes questions abordées est totalement imaginaire, subjectif et appartenant à un personnage fictif et qu'il n'est pas le forcément mien. Merci de votre compréhension.

La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, Narcissa avait treize ans. Elle s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui. Elle était une enfant insouciante, vive et joyeuse. En troisième année à Poudlard, elle s'y sentait à l'aise et s'y était fait de nombreux amis. Elle mesurait à peine ce que signifiait le fait d'être une Black. Pour elle, c'était un vague concept, un nom de famille un peu plus important que celui des autres élèves de sa classe.

C'était les vacances de Pâques. Il faisait beau et elle passait ses journées dans l'immense jardin de leur propriété. On la laissait relativement tranquille, pour qu'elle puisse profiter des derniers instants d'innocence de sa vie. Andromèda la rejoignait parfois. Mais Narcissa avait beau aimer sa sœur, elle supportait de moins en moins la lueur de désespoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle cachait un secret, sa petite sœur le savait. Jamais cependant elle n'aurait put en prévoir l'ampleur. Quand à leur aînée, Bellatrix, elle était bien trop fière pour se soucier d'elles.

Narcissa lisait, allongée dans l'herbe fraîche. Sa mère lui avait conseillé ce  _Guide des bons usages et de la vie publique pour sorcières de haut rang_. Le titre l'avait un peu rebutée, mais elle parvenait tout de même à s'intéresser au contenu. Un vent doux se glissait dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait sa robe préférée, une douce pièce de coton blanc immaculé qui lui laissait la liberté de courir et qui rehaussait l'éclat de sa peau pâle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cet instant unique d'innocence, ce dernier morceau d'enfance et de plénitude qui entourait en un cocon son corps délicat et nubile. Mais le rêve s'arrêta là. Une douleur, depuis quelques temps familière, gagna son bas ventre. Elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Irrémédiablement.

Elle se leva brusquement, sans réfléchir, et gagna sa chambre au pas de course. Elle s'y enferma et se fixa dans un miroir. Sur sa robe de pureté s'étalait une tâche rouge, comme une fleur à peine éclose. Une tâche de sang.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Le souffle lui manqua. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Ne sachant que faire, elle ouvrit timidement la porte, se cachant derrière, et appela sa mère d'une voix incertaine. Un elfe de maison courut la chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la rejoignit. Une fois seules, Narcissa se dévoila, dans sa robe souillée. Une expression fugace de tristesse passa sur le visage de Mrs Black.

Elle s'agenouilla face à elle et lui parla d'une voix égale : « Narcissa … Ma Cissy … Tu es une femme désormais. » Elle lui expliqua que sa véritable existence venait de débuter. Elle allait devoir porter avec elle l'honneur des Black, la fierté de leur sang. Elle venait de devenir adulte, au yeux de sa mère comme à ceux des diverses familles qui composaient le cercle des puissants, des Sangs-Purs.

Quand sa mère se retira, la laissant à sa stupeur muette, elle fondit en larmes. Ce qui aurait dû être un grand moment de sa vie, la promesse d'une liberté nouvelle, s'était brusquement transformé en une cage dorée où on la conservait précieusement en attendant son mariage. Une voix en elle lui chuchotait : « une Black ne pleure pas ! ». Une Black … Sa famille, leurs idéaux, leur sang sois-disant pur … Tout lui parut dérisoire. Elle se laissa glisser dans la douleur, tandis que le souffle libre de son enfance l'abandonnait, cédant la place à la rigueur courtoise de sa maturité nouvelle.

Sang-Pure… Depuis toujours, elle en était une. Pourtant, au milieu de ses larmes, une seule pensée cohérente lui parvenait, tandis qu'elle fixait la tâche qui brunissait sur sa robe d'enfant.

Impure.

Impure. Impure. Impure.

Comme le blanc souillé de son sang, comme le poids qui pesait sur ses trop frêles épaules. Comme les idées de ses pairs. Comme tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre, alors qu'elle aurait dû gagner. Elle se sentit impure, au plus profond de son être.

Elle était désormais à marier, ayant prouvé sa fécondité. Ses parents examinèrent la longue liste des prétendants dignes d'elle. Narcissa était peut-être la petite dernière, l'enfant chérie de sa famille, elle ne put échapper aux fiançailles conclues par Mr et Mrs Black avec les puissants et respectés Malefoy.

Elle dut quitter ses amis pour se glisser dans son rôle de jeune noble au sang pur. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de voir avec quelle facilité elle parvenait à en prendre l'apparence, la consistance.

La deuxième fois que ce sentiment la gagna, elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. Ces années depuis son passage à l'âge adulte l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir. Elle s'était soumise à l'éducation qui convenait à une femme de son rang. Elle avait perdu sa joie et sa vivacité. Ses sœurs, l'une après l'autre, avaient quitté la maison. Bellatrix était devenue Mrs Lestrange tandis que Andromèda révélait son secret à la face du monde, prenant la fuite avec un né-moldu.

En ce jour-là, Narcissa se tenait droite et résolue. Levée aux aurores, elle avait passé des heures à ajuster sa toilette pour la cérémonie qui marquerait un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Autre passage, autre robe blanche. Beaucoup plus riche, cette fois-là. En soie et en satin, brodée d'argent, scintillante de cristaux. Sa robe de mariée.

Cette journée ne s'annonçait pas comme un calvaire, se souvient-elle. Lucius Malefoy était extrêmement attirant, très riche et parfait gentleman. Son cœur doux et inexpérimenté lui disait l'aimer.

Le soleil brillait tandis qu'elle s'avançait au bras de son père, imperturbable. Elle glissa tout de même un timide sourire à son fiancée, une fois près de lui. La cérémonie débuta et s'étira sur deux heures avant un banquet et un bal, qui réunissait les membres les plus respectables de la société sorcière.

Mais la nuit tomba et, avec elle, les convives se retirèrent. On guida Narcissa vers une pièce inconnue du manoir Malefoy, où une elfe la prépara en silence, dénouant ses cheveux et cachant sa nudité sous une longue chemise de voile blanc.

Vint l'instant fatidique où elle pénétra la chambre nuptiale. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et l'appréhension la saisit. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'avait même pas choisi ce mariage ! Les derniers instants de sa virginité lui parurent interminables. Puis Lucius entra à son tour, et l'atmosphère devint pesante.

Le masque tomba, révélant à Narcissa l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Froid, distant, méprisant. Mangemort. Quand il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil à ses côtés, repu du corps soumit de sa jeune épouse, elle vit le serpent la narguer depuis la chair de son bras. Alors elle versa une larme orpheline, se forçant à garder un semblant de dignité dans sa chemise froissée. Souillée.

Les souvenirs se chevauchèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait d'un œil éteint la marque de son ancienne pureté. Rouge sur blanc. Rouge sang sur blanc innocent. La preuve d'une étreinte rapide et glaciale.

A nouveau, Narcissa eut cette nausée. La litanie vague et brumeuse de son esprit s'infiltra en elle, teintant ses veines souillées par le corps de cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas et l'avait prise comme on prend un tribut de guerre, un objet qui nous revient de droit.

Impure.

Impure. Impure. Impure.

Le cœur tâché d'un amour déçut, le corps meurtrit Narcissa se sentit impure.

Elle quitta le foyer de sa jeunesse pour un manoir aux confins du Kent, propriété des Malefoy. Là-bas, elle vécut en captive de luxe. Les elfes de maison comblaient ses moindres besoins. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire. Ses tâches étaient simples : gérer la maisonnée, éblouir leurs invités, souligner le prestige de sa nouvelle famille et accepter Lucius à chaque fois que son besoin d'un corps féminin était trop pressant pour qu'il aille l'assouvir auprès d'une des filles de joie du comté.

Après quelques mois de mariage, une nouveauté s'annonça. Elle était enceinte. Malgré toute la déception que lui inspirait le père de cet enfant, elle se mit à l'aimer de tout son cœur. Il ne se passa plus cinq minutes sans qu'elle pose une main protectrice sur son ventre, guettant les moindres signes de vie de ce petit être destiné à la transformer.

Ses beaux-parents insistèrent pour qu'elle voit un médicomage au plus vite. Etonnée que ceux-ci se soucient d'elle, elle accepta sans discuter. Ce qui n'était, dans son esprit, n'était qu'un simple contrôle de routine, devint le début d'un long calvaire.

Sa belle-mère l'accompagnait, droite et raide face à elle. Narcissa fuyait son regard, tandis que le praticien notait quelques résultats sur un parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers sa patiente, avec un grand sourire. La félicitant sur la bonne santé de son bébé, il lui demanda si elle voulait en connaître le futur sexe. La voyant hésiter, Mrs Malefoy mère répondit à l'affirmative.

« Madame, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que vous serez, d'ici sept à huit mois, la maman d'une charmante petite fille. »

Il y eut un silence, s'en rappelle-t-elle. A ce moment là, elle commença à prendre peur. Son esprit passa rapidement en revue l'arbre généalogique de sa famille par alliance. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas eu de filles ?

La réponse la saisit, terrible, impitoyable, tout comme le regard de sa belle-mère. Elle voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, s'enfuir … Mais elle parvint juste à saluer le mage et à quitter la pièce, les tempes secouée par le rythme affolé du sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Elle quitta Sainte-Mangouste sans un bruit. Mais, dès qu'elle eut transplané dans le manoir, elle se jeta, suppliante, aux pieds de Mrs Malfoy mère. Rien, ni ses larmes ni ses promesses, ne parvinrent à la faire taire. Son beau-père l'apprit et lui ordonna de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Narcissa vit alors Lucius s'opposer à ses parents. Il y eut de longues disputes garnies d'éclats de voix. Mais les Malefoy n'avaient qu'un enfant et pas de filles. Jamais.

Elle et son époux ne purent rien y changer. Mr Malfoy père éloigna son fils, enferma sa belle-fille dans sa chambre et fit venir une sorcière discrète aux allures louches. Narcissa se défendit bec et ongles, mais on lui avait retiré sa baguette. Une potion tranquillisante eut raison d'elle.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, une atroce sensation de vide la tiraillant. Elle sut, immédiatement, qu'ils étaient arrivés à leurs fins. Elle pleura. Elle pleura de désespoir, sans relâche, trop choquée pour faire autre chose. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle voyait clairement cette tâche marron de sang séché qui restait, unique trace de sa fille, sur l'étoffe blanche de sa robe. Une tâche tenace, imprimée dans son esprit, qui jamais ne s'en irait.

Narcissa les maudit. Elle maudits les Malefoy, les Black, les Sangs-Purs, Voldemort … Ses cris pleins de haine et de fiel remplacèrent ses lamentations. Mais dans le refuge de ses pensées, entre mille projet de vengeance, un mot s'accrochait à elle.

Impure.

Impure. Impure. Impure.

Perdue dans le souvenir de sa fille perdue, Narcissa se sentit impure.

Le temps colmata, du moins en apparence, la blessure qui la clouait au lit. Etonnamment, Lucius sortit transformé de cette épreuve. Il se fit plus présent, plus intentionné. Il s'intéressa enfin à son épouse qui avait trop souffert. Discret et silencieux, il la soutint dans l'épreuve. Jamais il n'avait voulut cela. C'était sa fille, à lui aussi.

La froide cohabitation des époux Malefoy se changea en amitié sincère. Narcissa retrouva ce qui l'avait attiré en lui, et réapprit à l'aimer. Son mari se montra tendre et compréhensif envers elle. La perte de cette enfant avait soudé à jamais leur couple.

Un an plus tard, elle était de nouveau enceinte. Lucius et elle en gardèrent le secret aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Les parents Malefoy ne purent intervenir.

Narcissa ressentait toujours ce frisson de joie, même en y repensant bien des années après. Elle revoyait son petit Drago, lové dans ses bras, fragile et magnifique. Son enfant. Elle lui donna tout son amour, toute sa force. Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Il parvenait à lui faire oublier combien elle était marquée, d'une marque indélébile, par son passé.

Aujourd'hui, la vieille femme s'en rappelle. Elle contemple sa robe blanche, immaculée. La robe de sa dernière fois. Mais la robe reste pure, et elle sourit. Impure ? Plus maintenant. Elle a sauvé le gamin Potter, elle a libéré son mari d'Azkaban, elle a lavé l'honneur des Malefoy et, surtout, elle a permit à Drago de vivre libre. De tout son cœur, elle souhaite que jamais il ne connaisse cette atroce sensation.

Plus elle y pense, et plus les souvenirs s'embrouillent. Une seule chose demeure : tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas née là-bas, dans l'immense et austère demeure de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Elle aurait pu choisir sa vie et la mener à sa façon. Elle aurait vu ses premières règles comme un nouveau départ, sa première fois comme un instant de paix immense. Elle aurait pu donner naissance à sa fille.

Auprès d'elle, son fils la veille. Il sait qu'elle ne passera pas le nuit. Asteria est à ses côtés, présence silencieuse et respectueuse. Scorpius les rejoindra bientôt. Il veut être auprès de sa grand-mère pour son dernier souffle. Peut-être sa jeune épouse viendra-t-elle. Narcissa le souhaiterait. Elle est tellement heureuse de savoir que son petit-fils a put épouser la femme qu'il aime, même si elle s'appelait Weasley. Un sourire vient éclairer ses traits quand elle repense à tout ce que la guerre a changé.

Dans son lit, Narcissa s'endort pour ne plus se réveiller. Elle est libre, maintenant. Libre et heureuse, avec la pureté d'un ange.


End file.
